


The Big White House

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2018 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attraction, Awkward Flirting, Castiel Likes Dean Winchester, Castiel asks Dean out, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Likes Castiel, First Meetings, M/M, Shyness, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Walking to school each day, Dean has to pass through an area of town where the houses are bigger, the cars nicer, and it leaves him wondering what kind of people live there.  One house in particular always seems to draw his attention, though he's not sure why, so when he sees someone sitting on the step just outside, he is curious and strikes up a conversation.  It leads to a brief conversation with a cute boy, and a date for the following night.  The day turned was off to a pretty good start.





	The Big White House

**Author's Note:**

> So here is Day 10. I do hope you all like it.

**Day 10- Carte Blanche**

Dean hated that he had to walk to school.  The weather was freezing and to top it all off, it was drizzling.  He pulled the collar of his jacket up higher and debated on whether he would actually use the scarf his mother had knitted for him once the weather got worse.  To get to the school he had to walk through the rich area.  The people here weren’t really rich, but to a moody fifteen year old caught in the rain in November, he wasn’t in the mood to analyze what constituted rich and what didn’t.  All he knew was that the houses here were bigger, nicer, and most had gates and long, winding driveways.  He figured snobby people lived in them.  Snobby people with snobby kids and snobby dogs in diamond-studded collars, and thinking about that just put him in a worse mood. 

 

He passed by one house in particular that always seemed to draw his attention.  He’d seen kids playing once or twice, but he’d never talked to them.  It was coming up now on his right and as he started to pass it, he slowed his pace.  He figured it was ok since he had left the house with enough time to spare that he’d get to school a good thirty minutes early.  He wasn’t sure why this particular house interested him as much as it did.  It was large, white, with a porch that seemed to wrap clear around the house.  There were balconies on the second floor with metal railings, and he frequently found himself wondering what kind of people lived there.  His own house was big, but not _this_ big.  It was only him, his brother, and their parents in their house, so they really didn’t need a house this big. 

 

As he found himself wondering whether the people in these houses had a lot of kids, and that’s why they needed ones this big, he spotted someone sitting on the stairs at the end of the walkway to the house he was always drawn to.  This particular house had a brick path that led from the sidewalk up to the stairs of the house, and there were two steps at the end, where it met the sidewalk, and as he drew closer, he could see it was a man, or least a male form, based on the clothes he was wearing.  He had his foot on the first step and was leaning his arm on his knee in a very casual pose.  The hood of his jacket was up, protecting his head from the steadily increasing drizzle.  At that point Dean figured it was now a light rain.  He slowed even more as he reached the guy on the steps.

 

“Hey, do you live here?”

 

The guy looked up and for a moment all he saw was blue looking back at him from an almost angelic face.  He was very attractive and Dean tried not to focus on that too hard. 

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“I was just wondering.  I don’t think I’ve seen you at Franklin.  I don’t think most of the kids in this area go there though.  I’m Dean,”

 

The guy smiled softly.  He didn’t seem to be much older than him.

 

“Cas, and no, I don’t go to Franklin.  I’m homeschooled,”  He cocked his head to the side as he looked up at him.  “What grade are you in?”

 

“I’m a sophomore, I’ll be sixteen two months,”  He didn’t know why he felt the need to tell this stranger his age, but it felt important.

 

“Mmm, I’m in my third year.  I guess that makes me a junior?  I just turned sixteen in August,”  Cas said.

 

“How come you’re sitting out here in the rain?”  Dean asked.

 

“I needed to get away from my mother.  She’s like, super religious and I needed a breather.  It kills her that none of her kids are overly religious.  I figured sitting in the rain was favorable to bible passages before I could do my math.  She insists on teaching them to us every morning before starting our usual classes.  I just wasn’t feeling it today,”

 

“Yeah, I guess I’d choose the rain too.  We’re not really religious.  I mean, my mom makes us go to church on Sundays, but that’s about it.  We’re not like, reading the bible in our spare time or anything.  My dad’s not even religious.  Mom doesn’t care though,”  Dean shrugged.  Cas snorted and pursed his lips.

 

“Must be nice.  You know, I’ve seen you walking by a few times.  You always seem to slow down and look up at my house.  Why is that?” 

 

“I saw kids playing out front a few times and I just wondered what kind of people lived here is all.  I wonder about most of the houses here, but I guess I just like the way this one looks compared to the other ones,”

 

“Well, it’s my dad, my mom, my older brother, me, my two younger sisters, and my baby brother, he’s three.  Dad’s a doctor, mom’s a pain in the ass.  There, curiosity satisfied?”  Cas arched an eyebrow.  Dean grinned at him.

 

“Yeah, I guess it does,”

 

“What about you?”

 

“What about me?”  Dean asked.

 

“Where do you live?  How many people in your family?”

 

Dean shrugged.  “I live four blocks over, on Bell, in a big white house, but it’s nowhere as big as this.  It’s just my mom, dad, me, and my little brother.  Mom’s a nurse, Dad owns an auto shop,”

 

“That’s pretty cool, what do you do for fun, Dean?”  Cas asked.

 

“Sports, video games, watch TV, stuff like that.  Why?”

 

“Just wondering.  I don’t get to play sports, unless you count playing hoops with my brother, or skateboarding.  Mom doesn’t let us have video games, but we don’t care, we just go to our friends’ houses to play them.  She’s pretty lax otherwise.  I wonder about the kids that go to public school.  I know you guys don’t learn at the same speed we do.  You’re forced to learn at the pace the school sets, take your standardized tests, and swallow down whatever information they teach you, and it’s very bias.  I’m sure your history books barely grazed over certain subjects, like all the genocide that’s happening on the other side of the planet, slavery, pollution, global warming, and a ton of other stuff. 

 

“Homeschooling has its benefits.  I learn at my own pace, and I devour information.  I’m already doing college-level courses.  I have carte blanche to learn anything I want, even if it’s outside of my mother’s religious beliefs.  She says we should learn as much as we can about the world and form our own opinions, on everything from politics to religion.  So, we do.  My nine-year-old sister is doing physics because my parents encourage us to move at the pace we’re comfortable with.  We still have to read scriptures and pray though.  It’s an oxymoron, but we deal with it,”  Cas shrugged.

 

“I’m taking physics, but it wasn’t presented until this year.  You’re right about the public school system though.  I want to learn ahead because there’s so much to learn, but they don’t let us.  So I say screw them and I study things outside of school.  My mom says they’re teaching us how to take tests, they’re not teaching us things that will prepare us for the real world, so she’s teaching my brother and me things like balancing a checkbook, understanding interest rates on bank accounts and credit cards, how they work, how to pay bills, and my dad taught me how to work on cars.  I already have a truck, and I did a complete overhaul.  Problem is, I only have my permit, so I can’t drive alone.  I’ll have my license in a couple of months though, then I can drive it to school,”

 

“You really know how to fix cars?”  Cas seemed surprised by that.

 

“Sure can.  I can do everything from brakes to rebuilding an engine or transmission.  I’ve been working on cars since I was probably four.  My dad had me under the hood, learning the parts back then.  Came in handy.  My truck’s in perfect condition, and it was made in the nineties,”

 

“Think maybe you could show me how to fix a car?” 

 

Dean liked the idea of getting to teach someone else for once instead of always being the student.  Plus Cas was really cute.  He didn’t want the other boy to know that he was thinking that though.

 

“Sure, I can teach you.  Want to give me your number and I’ll give you my address?  Then we can set up a time,” 

 

Cas smiled and rattled off his number, watching as Dean put it in his phone.  His own phone buzzed in his pocket and when he looked, he saw that he had a text from a number he didn’t recognize, giving him an address.

 

“That’s you, I assume,”  He said as he added the number into his contacts.

 

“Yep,”  Dean had already added Cas’ number into his phone and tucked it away in his pocket before it got any wetter.

 

“Think maybe you’d want to hang out, maybe get dinner, watch movies or even play video games?”  Cas asked.  “Most of the people that think they’re my friends are the kids of my parents’ friends, and I think most of them are assholes.  I prefer to make my own, with people that aren’t fake,”  He stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked up to Dean.  He had a few inches up on the younger boy, but he noticed the way Dean was staring at him.  It was obvious the younger boy liked him.

 

“You want to be friends?”  Dean asked.  Cas smiled and took another step closer.  He had gotten the impression Dean liked him from the way he’d looked at him when he’d first introduced himself, and even now he stood his ground, like he wanted him to move closer.  Dean’s eyes widened even more.  Cas noticed the way the droplets of rain clung to his long lashes, and the way his mouth hung partially open.  Dean was really cute.

 

“Yes.  And maybe more, but only if you’re interested,”

 

Dean blinked and his brow scrunched up as he tried to figure out if Cas was saying what he thought he was saying.

 

“Like, a date?”

 

Cas’ smile turned shy suddenly, giving Dean more confidence than he’d had until now.

 

“I don’t even know for sure if you’re interested, but I thought I’d give it a shot.  I don’t get to date very much either.  Hard to ask people out,”  Cas confessed.

 

“Not wanting to date your parents’ friends’ kids, I get it.  My mom has tried to set me up with her friends’ kids too.  I always say no.  And I am interested.  I thought you were cute the minute you looked up at me, it’s why I didn’t keep walking after I said hi,”  Dean said, smiling.  “Want to go out tomorrow night?  It’s Friday, and I can get away with waiting until Saturday to do whatever homework I don’t finish in school.  Do you drive?”

 

“Yeah, I just got my license.  I can borrow my dad’s car.  He won’t mind, I don’t think.  If he does, we can just walk.  I can be at your house around seven, sound good?”  Cas asked.  Dean nodded.

 

“Yeah, that’s good,”  He checked his watch and frowned.  “Shit, I have to get to school.”

 

“And I have to get started on my math.  I really hate calculus,”  Cas took a few steps back towards the steps.  “Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow morning though,”  He smiled.  Dean smiled back as he started walking backward down the street.

 

“I hope so.  See you tomorrow,”

 

“Yep, tomorrow,”  Cas opened the gate at the top of the stairs and started up the walkway towards his porch while Dean turned around and continued towards the high school.  Rain forgotten, despite its steady increase, he had a pep in his step the rest of his walk.  It had started out being a shitty day, but at least there had been a bright spot in it.  His mood had been moderately improved.  He still had to endure two more days of school in this crummy weather, but hey, he had a date for Friday.  At least he had something to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. We're off to the next story!


End file.
